Seraph
Seraphim (セラフ , Serafu)Birdmen Manga: Chapter 10, also known as Birdman ( Toriotoko), are a subspecies of humans created by Eden. Unawakened seraphs are known as Cherubs or Eggs ( Tamago).Birdmen Manga: Chapter 17 They are the most successful of Eden's works.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 31 History Originally, there were ten seraphim under the control of Eden. However as their evolution progressed, their need for verbal communication disappeared and nine of those seraphim eventually became unable to communicate with humans, having first lost their ability to speak. As a result, it became difficult to obtain mutual understanding between them and humans. The seraphs eventually shut themselves off and stopped paying attention to their surroundings, looking at humans as if they were part of the scenery and losing all interest in animals and plants. Due to that seclusion, they lost their power of imagination and became unable to feel anything but the most basic of emotions. Eva was the youngest of the original seraphim and the only one who did not lose her ability to speak. As a result, she was the only one who was not disposed of among the ten. All current seraphim in the series are her direct descendants.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 19 Description When not transformed, seraphim look like normal humans with the exception of a black, wing-shaped mark on their backs between their shoulder bones.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 1 This mark can be hidden by clothing or make-up.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 15 When transformed, seraphim sprout wings from the wing-shaped mark. The mass making up their wings is represented by black tendrils that can then be controlled by the seraph and used to form various objects including weapons, armors, masks and helmets. The size and wing shape of a seraph determines which genetic string they belong to. Most seraph default to donning only the armor, although they may choose to wear the mask and helmet when flying or when encountering a blackout. Each seraph's armor and helmet design differs slightly from another seraph's in addition to being color coded, allowing them to be distinguished from each other. When using their abilities, a seraph's eyes become red and ringed.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 24 All seraphs share the same blood test values which are comparable to that of top class athletes. Although their DNA may be different, Tatsume Naoyuki hypothesizes that their physical conditions and mental states are connected and that every thought and action could have a huge impact on the group.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 13 Seraphication and Type S-W1 Seraphication (セラフ Serafuka) is the term used to denote the transformation of a human into a seraph. All currently known seraphim in the series are of the type S-W1, called as such based on the name of the gene rewriting virus responsible for their transformation. The human's transformation itself occurs via the intake of a seraph's blood, usually when the receiving party is severely injured or close to death. If successful, the human will be converted into a seraph and will completely recover from any injuries or ailments sustained, such as diseases, allergies and poison, in a very short amount of time. However, the gene expression rate of the virus is at maximum 10% even under optimum conditions, so the probability of being turned into a seraph is extremely low.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 30 Most seraphs are children, with the only adult seraph being the original, Eva Oulu.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 33 Tatsume Naoyuki hypothesizes that only youths are able to be transformed into seraphs, as the gene might require people whose cells have yet to mature.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 14 Abilities All seraphim share a basic set of abilities stemming from the manipulation of their wing mass, which is first-and-foremost used to create their wings with which they can fly. *'Flight': Seraphim have the basic ability to sprout wings from the wing-shaped marks on their backs. However, training is required for them to learn how to fly.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 5 *'Wing Mass Manipulation': A seraph can manipulate their wing mass to form numerous objects including armor, spikes and shields. If the seraph has insufficient wing mass, either due to being sliced offBirdmen Manga: Chapter 8, damagedBirdmen Manga: Chapter 28 or having channeled the wing mass for other purposes, they will be rendered unable to fly until their wing mass has regenerated.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 12 **'Armor': The defense capabilities of a seraph's armor depends on their wing mass, with larger wing mass producing tougher armor. This armor protects them from extreme temperaturesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 6 and grants a high level of resistance towards electrical attacksBirdmen Manga: Chapter 27, in addition to masking their identity. However, it is weak to sharp weapons such as knives and weapons that can penetrate the armor including metal polesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 28 and poisoned bullets. *'Proliferation': All seraphs possess the ability to proliferate their species by allowing a human to drink their blood. However, the success rate of this technique is extremely low, with the exception of the Spreader class of seraphs. Furthermore, only children or youths are able to be turned into seraphs. *'Forced Transformation': A transformed seraph can induce the same state of transformation on other seraphs by touching their bare skin. *'Enhanced Recovery': All seraphim have higher than normal recovery speed, able to recover from serious wounds and injures in a short amount of time.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 2 This ability extends to any medical conditions they may have, including myopia, hyperopia, or allergies before their conversion.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 3 However, if the damage is too severe, the seraph will not be able to recover and will perish. Additionally, seraphs are also vulnerable to poison. *'Linking': When using their powers, seraphs can only affect others within a certain radius of themselves. By linking hands with other seraphs, this range as well as the strength and potency of the ability can be increased. Abilities can also be combined through this linking, such as allowing a Bellwether to control humans by first linking with them via a Linker's ability. * |Sairentouingu}}: A telepathic communication ability possessed by awakened seraphs. It enables telepathic communication between seraphs over large distances using alpha waves ( Ē wa). Cherubs are able to listen in but are unable to reply. The alpha waves produced via Silent Wing can be collected and used to determine the seraph's location.Communication through this channel is not restricted by language barriers.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 44 Specialization Upon awakening, a seraph gains a specialized ability known as a |Fuāsutoabiriti}} that distinguishes them from another awakened seraph. The ability obtained depends on the character, personality and mentality of the seraph. It is possible for awakened seraphs to further specialize and obtain a |Sekandoabiriti}}. In both cases, it is possible for more than two seraphs to awaken with the same ability. Fox states that First Abilities are seperated in three different categories:Birdmen Manga: Chapter 38 # Abilities which create a link between seraphim. (eg. Bellwether) # Abilities which strengthen their mind or body. (eg. Trickster) # Abilities which are a mix of the above two categories. (eg. Life Stealer) However, some abilities are classified as irregular such a Linker (the ability to link humans and seraphim). According to Adler, most seraphim awaken with physical enhancement abilities such as Soldier.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 46 Known Seraphs A large majority of the characters in the series are seraphs, most of which are under Eden's jurisdiction. Eden has numerous farms spread out across the world specifically for holding unawakened seraphs. Wild seraphs is a term coined by Fox and mainly refer to seraphs who are not affiliated with Eden or the Red Eye Institute of Life Sciences, such as the members of the Bird Club. References it:Serafini Category:Birdmen Category:Terminology